Naturals in ZAFT Uniform
by Inmetsu no Interlude
Summary: Two Natural girls. Their home Heliopolis, destroyed, in a ZAFT invasion. But what does ZAFT want to do with them, since their forces are against Naturals? What significance do they have.. to Commander Le Creuset?
1. Chapter 1

**sakuraneoneo: ...woot, random fanfic?**

Ejiki: WOOT!

sakuraneoneo: -rubs back of head- Well, this was one I was working on recently and I was so bored, so I decided to put it up. I mean, the people who have read it said it was good...

Kimi/Ejiki: THAT'S US!

sakuraneoneo: Yeah... well that's the main purpose! I'll see how it does on the site before I put up another chappie!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed... but the Gundams are SO COOL!  
Character, Gundam and Organization names are copyright of their creators... (..I know Mitsuo Fukuda produced it, but ... did he make it all up too?)

* * *

_Day 65_

_Another day up here, another time well wasted to the ZAFT Organization. ZAFT's main goal was to try and stop this war, dismiss it, while defeating the Earth Forces.  
But to my beliefs, they have not done this.  
Not yet accomplished their mission of ending this war and defeating our enemies.  
They've only made this worse.  
I know that I work for ZAFT, that I am a Commander in their ranks, directing their recruits in battle, guiding them in and out of combat, I believe that Chairman Zala and the rest of our Organization is pushing too hard.  
This war will soon get out of hand, and each day, our lives grow in greater risk; deeper danger.  
But I cannot show weakness.  
For weakness will cause my demise on the battlefield; our Universe, between the planets, amongst moons, satilights, space debris.  
Not only this.  
Destroyed Gundams, shuttles... whole ships. Death and destruction just surrounds us each day, but we go along as if this is what we were born to do.  
Which it wasn't.  
To think, that this whole thing, began with the destruction of Heliopolis, and grew. Just continued to grow.  
The Earth Forces gained strength by their GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, an opponent that was difficult in the beginning. Especially with their Co-ordinator pilot.  
Of course at this time, I was not a Commander.  
Yet just a young soldier, sitting at a control panel, sending directions, co-ordinates, and orders to the Gundam pilots.  
I've grown though.  
But I have a slight tug in the pit of my stomach. What if **I** have to step onto the field as a Gundam pilot?  
My wishes are to that.  
I do not wish to be a pilot. I did not even wish for life to be this way. I never wanted to be involved in this war.  
Yet I felt it my duty. As Heliopolis was destroyed, as my family and friends were killed... as I found myself face to face with a gun barrel, wielded by the son of Chairman Zala: Athrun Zala; my life changed then and there.  
I think that maybe, if I hadn't dodged his gunfire so effectively, though at the end, he shattering my ankle and this is how I found myself with life flashing before my eyes,  
that maybe, just maybe; I wouldn't find myself in the hospital ward of ZAFT's ship, their Lieutenant, Rau Le Creuset, asking me to become one of them.  
I just couldn't back out.  
If these people were enough to destroy Heliopolis, they could surely kill me easier. I accepted. ZAFT, or the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, was my new home.  
My new home... in the centre of this war.  
This is my story.  
The story of how my life changed in the drastic measures that came with war.  
Starting back in Heliopolis, my hometown._

" Throw it this way!"  
" You got it!"  
" Too far! Hey! Watch it!"  
Distracted, of in a world of my own, I walked the sidewalk, pink hair falling to my crimson eyes. My friends said it was a bit of a curse. My eyes, and all.  
The color.  
But they learned to accept them. In their-- creepily beautiful way. My friend, Ejiki, alongside me, off in her own little world, humming random tunes to herself, skipped ahead, oblivious to the fact of any human life around her.

" WATCH OUT!"

Ejiki broke of her world, turning her head around. I was still deep in thought. " Hey! Hey, hey, l---!" Before Ejiki could finish, a frisbee flew by her, hitting her square in the forehead. Luckily, there was soft grass behind her to break the fall.  
She looked at the strange plastic disk in a way that studied it closely. Then her eyes curved and she raised it aloft.  
" It's a _cerkie_!" Ejiki cried, and then gnawed on it with her sharp little teeth. Did I mention Ejiki was a cat girl? Hm. Oh well.

" Ejiki--" I interjected, gently pulling the disk from her fangs. " people are playing with that."

" H-eey! Sakura! Ejiki!"

I turned around to the voice I had know since near grade school. Tolle Koenig. He approached us, a smile lining his face.  
" Sorry about that! Sai's aim needs to get better."

" Oh. Hi Tolle," I replied, a light blush on my face, holding out the frisbee. Our hands touched. Just that moment. Then he grasped it and took it from me.

" Thanks! See ya!"

He ran off. I leant to a tree and slipped to the grass, in which Ejiki was running around in, pouncing at unsuspecting butterflies.  
I smiled and then looked upward.  
Heliopolis.  
My home.  
We were so fortunate to have such a home like this, peaceful and calm. I wouldn't change it for anything. Ejiki wouldn't either.  
We had our friends that we were so close to: Tolle, Sai, Mir, Flay, and Kira. We were a team.  
I guess that's what people could call us.  
Teams do split up though, teams can fail you. Like it did this day.

The day... the peace **shattered. **

There were explosions all over Heliopolis. Atleast from what I could tell and heard. Ejiki's ears were sensitive, so we had to run somewhere safe, where we couldn't hear the explosions.  
We found out way into a hangar. From what I remember, that was what it was. But inside, we were split apart.

" Ejiki?" I muttered quietly, walking around corners stealthily. Whomever had attacked here surely could be wandering a place like this. " Ejiki, where did you go?"

I stopped as I heard footsteps. I ran behind a wall, peering out over an edge. There was a person, in a red suit, helmet over his head.  
I could only assume it was a man. After I heard his voice.

" _This area clear. I don't see any signs of..._"

I didn't hear the last part, but I believe I got what he was saying. Was their goal to clear Heliopolis of all life? I growled under my breath, unsure of what to do next.  
He heard me.  
Lifting the gun in his hand he shot at the corner, making me jump back with a scream. No doubt, that set him on my tail.  
I ran as fast as I could down the hall, praying he hadn't gotten to Ejiki first. Each time he shot a bullet, I managed to jump aside and dodge it.  
Crates marked the next exit.  
One was low enough for me to jump.  
As I took a deep breath of what air was left in my lungs, I pushed off the floor and jumped. I heard one more shot fired.  
It took a mere second.  
The bullet met my ankle and shattered it, my blood spattering on the wood, rails, walls and low stairs of the room. I kept my painful cry in.  
I fell over the crate I jumped on, falling to the floor... no, not floor. It was just more crates. But less than the wall of them I had to jump.  
Like any predator to his prey, the boy followed me. He jumped up on the crates, gun lifted, pointing straight at me.

" P .. Please ..."

I looked up to him, blood running from the corner of my mouth, a broken rib or two from the fall. My ankle was bleeding horribly. My eyes were in a pleading motion.  
Please.  
Please don't kill me.

I was doubtful he noticed the gaze. But he dropped his gun, pulling off his helmet. My eyes widened as he shook his blue hair, opening his green eyes. As my heart began to relax, it tightened, as he raised the gun again.

" Stay where you are."

My eyes shook as I gasped, pushing back further. That voice. I knew his voice. Was it...? It couldn't be, could it...?

" A.. Athrun..." I whispered barely to a hearing range, almost like I was mouthing it. I don't know if he heard me or not.  
But a click of the gun shot my senses deep through me. I moved just in time as a bullet flew, barely grazing my cheek.

" I told you to _**stay **where you **are**_," he stressed again, holding the gun out further.

I fell silent again, the only sound of the explosions and gunfire in the backround around us. " Athrun..." I whispered again.  
Athrun. Was it really you?

" _Athrun, what are you doing! Come on! You've got a job to do!_"

He grimaced, pulling his helmet back on, lowering the gun. " I heard you, Yzak. I'm heading that way now." Athrun turned, but stopped to glare back at me.

" I shouldn't say to keep you there. You can't move anywhere in the first place, after what I did." He smirked. " I'll deal with you **after**."

My voice died in my throat as I swear, my heart stopped for that moment. Just for one little moment.  
The boy myself and Kira had grown up with.  
He was threatening my life. Warm tears slipped down my cheeks as I watched Athrun disappear down the hallway.  
I couldn't let him. I wouldn't give my life to him.

' _Athrun... y-you will not take my life this day._'

I pulled myself up, being careful to not touch my ankle off anything, having to move on just one foot. I was losing so much blood.  
How could he have done this to me? We used to be.. such good friends.  
I heard another gunshot, different from Athrun's. I cried out as the bullet shot through me.  
The pain overtook my body as I collapsed into an innocent unconscious mind. ' _Athrun..._'

I heard footsteps echo the room, getting closer and closer. 

' Athrun... why?'

My world... fell dark. I don't remember anything that happened between when I was shot, and when I woke up. It was all a blur.  
All I heard was a gentle white noise, ringing through my ears. All I saw was darkness. All I felt... was my weakened pulse.  
Something drifted through my ears.  
A beeping noise. At a steady rate. Feeling rushed back to my fingers, my hands, spreading through the rest of my body.  
Was I dead?  
Or alive?

" Welcome back from the dead, Miss Hayase."

Miss Hayase?

" Is she awake yet?"  
" Not yet, Sir. We'll alert you when she is."

I didn't recoginize these voices. How did they know my last name...? Where was I?  
I stirred a bit, struggling to open my eyes. Once I managed, the steady rate of beeping got faster.

" Miss Hayase?"

My deep eyes opened to slits, feeling the warmth of light cover me. Was I.. in a hospital?

" Good. She's awake. Sit her up."  
" B-But Sir--! She's too weak yet--!"  
" I said. sit. her. up."  
" Y.. Yessir..."

I felt myself pulled up into a sitting position. My head was pounding and I was hurting all over. Especially ankle and stomach.  
Where I'd been shot.

" Miss Hayase."

My eyes lifted and met those (atleast I think) of a blond-headed man. First things first.

" H... How do you... know my name...?" I choked out, despite the burning pain.

He smiled. " Forgive me." He bowed. " My name is Commander Rau Le Creuset, of the ZAFT Forces."  
My eyes widened. ' _ZAFT!'_  
" And I found out your name from your friend."

That just cut it.

" Ejiki! What did you do to her!" I demanded, my voice weak, but lit with fires of true friendship.

" No, no, you have us wrong, Miss. We did nothing. She oblidged herself."

I looked across the room to see Ejiki jumping up and down by the door, waving her arms.

" Heeeeeeey Saaakurra!" I looked lightly unimpressed, but atleast Ejiki was okay. A silver-headed teen grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out into the hall.  
I heard a moment later she didn't take a liking to him.  
She bit his arm too hard.

" Doctor, may I have a word with the girl alone?" Le Creuset spoke up, his gaze from behind the mask he wore on the man that has just helped me sit up.

" Just for a few moments Commander. She needs her rest."

I was left alone. With a Commander. A Commander of none other than the ZAFT Forces.  
I'd heard much about them, thought little to actually find myself face to face with one.

" Miss Hayase, Chairman Zala examined your case on Heliopolis, on how well you had handled yourself while you were being shot at," he began, hands behind his back.

I narrowed my eyes. What was he going at?

Of his mouth, became a smirk. " You would be a great ally to ZAFT, my dear girl. Would you give us the honour of joining our side?" he asked, outreaching his hand toward me.

I blinked my eyes, pulling my hand to my chest. Me? Among the ranks of ZAFT?  
Did I deserve this?  
The side of me that hated fighting spoke first.

" NO!"

I slapped Commander Le Creuset's hand away. How dare he ask me to join such a war-bent organization! That wanted to destroy all Naturals, that thought they were lower than vermin!  
He was **asking** a **Natural** to join ZAFT!

He didn't show any emotion towards me. " I would suggest you change your mind, Miss Hayase."  
Again, my life flashed before my eyes as he drew a gun to me.

' _Stay where you are!_'

" Now, I may ask again. Will you give us the honour of joining our side?"

His hand pushed back out towards me.  
Knowing that my life hung in the balance here, doctor's orders or not.  
If I said no, I would be killed right on the spot. I had to agree with him.

" ... " With a hard swallow, I placed my shaking hand in his. " ...sir... yessir..." My head lowered. " Commander Le Creuset."

* * *

**sakuraneoneo: ...for myself, I actually must say that this is actually a good piece of writing... Oo Weird comin' out of me, saying that my own work is good.**

Kimi: It is though!

sakuraneoneo: Nobody asked you.

Kimi: -lowers ears- Sawree.

Ejiki: Muffins!

sakuraneoneo: Well... I'll see you guys all on the next chapter! (If there is one!)  



	2. Chapter 2

_All my life, I'd been exposed to military-type activity. My father was a Captain in the Earth Alliance when I was only little.  
He was killed. I never actually remembered him that well.  
I always believed I'd end up in the Earth Alliance Forces, just like he did, that I'd be among my Natural counterparts.  
But no.  
I'm not among any other Naturals than myself and my best friend. Co-ordinators, are among whom I'm with.  
ZAFT Co-ordinators.  
The ones that wish for death upon the Naturals.  
Whatever Commander Le Creuset did to keep the others from knowing we were Naturals, then he did a good job.  
Even for someone like him. A coordinator and all.  
We'dve been killed, **slaughtered**, if they found out we were Naturals.  
Finding our way through this would be tough enough, if, eventually, we didn't get duties to follow.  
And for the main point, being, you had to pass a certain training school to become an elite fighter of the ZAFT Organization.  
As Le Creuset explained to me.  
There were different ranks of the students, each wearing a different color uniform. Green being the lowest. Red was Elite.  
His uniform, which was white, was the uniform of a Commander.  
I didn't need to know this, but, I'd be seeing more uniform change day by day, eventually.  
We'd never passed that training school, or even had to, as he told us.  
I never did find out how he got us placed where he did. I never got the chance to ask him.  
Not like I'd wanted to. Exchanging words with Le Creuset was like testing your skill by walking on a mine field when you have no clue where they were: one wrong move, and you'd find yourself dead.  
Especially when you're nothing more than a little unwanted Natural that no one would care if you were destroyed.  
But Le Creuset didn't seem to show much hatred toward us.  
Me especially.  
Why, I still haven't known. If anyone had been in my place, I don't believe they would question it either.  
It wasn't like Le Creuset was a pleasent person to talk to. I never found it fun for us to talk.  
All he would ever do was bark orders. Do this, do that - it was never ending.  
Maybe though, most of these orders were for our own good, to keep us busy; to let us blend in with the others.  
Ejiki and I didn't notice this by first thought and we didn't for a long while afterwards.  
After all, we were too busy trying to get along with the people we were paired with. It hadn't been going well from square one._

**Three Months Later**

" Thank you Chairman."

I closed my eyes with a deep sigh, leaning against the wall as I listened to the low whirring sound of the door as it came to a close.  
Le Creuset had been meeting with Chairman Zala for the past two hours, leaving us to sit in his office, locked up nonetheless, with nothing to do.  
Well.  
I had nothing to do.  
Ejiki had learned how to get free of the room and torment the guards stationed down the hallway. I had never quite taken to annoying guards.  
You know. They had guns and all.  
For some reason Ejiki had a tendancy to never have a weapon pointed at her. Never understood that fact.

" Hayase."

I narrowed my eyes, still zoned out. I heard someone say my name. Atleast I thought I did. _Did_ someone say my name?  
Oh well.  
I let it slide, running my hands along the padding of the seats. A thought circled my mind of how Le Creuset had become a Commander.  
I'd never seen him in action before. Nor anything.  
My eyes widened with a cry of shock as I shot up in my chair as something was thrown at me.  
I blinked and held it up, running my eyes over the fabric.  
Then I realized.

" I managed to get you where years of training could only get you."

I looked up at Le Creuset. I had tried to push my mouth closed, but it didn't seem to be working. He got us into the ZAFT Elite with little more than a discussion with Chairman Zala.  
He had obviously lied his way there, but, why _would_ I care? Atleast I wasn't dead.

" You'll be placed with my own team by my own request. Yourself and Yoru. I'm more worried about you though- as Yoru hasn't had problems with any teammembers before. I believe you have," he continued silkily, his head shifting downwards.  
I wasn't able to see his eyes, but I could tell what he was looking at. The injuries I'd received months ago.  
Wait.  
My eyes widened. Did that mean Athrun was on his team?

" You seem to know whom in particular I'm talking about, Miss Hayase."

My mouth finally found its way closed. Tightly. Almost filled with anger.

" Athrun Zala," I muttered, turning my spite tormented eyes away. I know what I had missed by looking away.  
Le Creuset's sadistic smile.

I didn't really want to understand why he was loving seeing me suffer. Maybe he was just a twisted person. Never really knew the man before now, so I wasn't prone to making decisions about people just yet.  
I could see where everything was going with Le Creuset though. Very clearly. Especially now that he knew Athrun caused my injuries.  
But what could I do? I couldn't fight against him, that was for sure. My fate, my very life; hung in the balance by this Commander's fingertips.  
More or less, I was ending up to be his puppet. He had my only secret I had to keep from ZAFT, and he knew that secret well. If I did anything to disobey him, Chairman Zala, and the rest of ZAFT, would know that I, Sakura Kemuri Hayase, was a Natural.  
And I would be killed.

" Change into your uniform then come with the rest of the team to the Hangar. We'll be waiting."

With that, Le Creuset left me to myself. I gave him a mocking look behind his back as the doors slid closed.  
" _We'll be waiting_," I muttered, in impersonation. " he says. _Come with the rest of the team_..."  
I changed into my uniform the best I could. My arms were stiff for some reason.  
Soon as I had managed to ease the cuffs closed on my sleeves, I adjusted the collar and looked upon myself sadly.  
Things had come to this, hadn't they? Where I would be living nothing more than a lie?  
A gentle growl crept out as I went through the doors and glided down the hallway to the hangar. A younger of the recruits, carrying an armfull of folders, raised his hand to his temple in a salute to me, smiling, as he passed.  
I hesistated, then copied his salute before turning back in my own designated direction. I got lost a few times along the way, being my first time on a spacecraft such as this, but finally made my way there.

" You're late, Hayase."

I made a small noise and bowed my head, going slightly red. I would've cared if he hadn't said it infront of other people. But he did.  
The rest of my team nonetheless.  
Athrun's eyes widened a little ways. I noticed this, as I lifted my eyes, which solemnly met his. They widened all the way as I shifted my eyes away.  
" ...Sakura..."  
I gasped and shot my head back up in his direction. His teammates all looked at him strangely as he stepped forward.  
" ...Athrun..." I muttered against my breath, gently placing a hand around my stomach.  
Athrun lowered his gaze to my stomach, then made a small sigh.

" Forgive me for causing you those injuries. If I had known it was you I wouldn'tve--"  
" That's enough Athrun," Le Creuset interjected. " Save the formalities for later."

Athrun became silent.

" Yessir."

" Now, Hayase - " he began again, placing a hand mildly on my back and pushing me forward to the window of the hangar.  
I shouldn't say 'window' because that was an understatement. It was a wall of glass; transparent to show the vast black, spacial area outside the ship.  
" watch carefully and pay attention."

I narrowed my eyes. What was there to pay attention to? It was empty. Dark. Nothing to see. I guess I should've kept that thought in the back of my head as what happened next occured.  
An object flew back out of nowhere, nearly crashing against the glass, which made me jump back and nearly have a heart attack.  
Everyone else all rightfully stayed in place.  
I eased forward a little ways, blinking my eyes at it. I had seen things like this before. When my father was in the Earth Forces. He had piloted one.  
A Gundam.  
A small smile of reminicense came through as I pressed forward to the glass, watching the events outside.  
It thrusted forward, attacking the other Gundam that had attacked it first. I was in awe. I'd never seen a Gundam duel before.  
The second Gundam, deep red and silver in color, attacked the one that had nearly collided with the ship; one which was cerulean blue and a pure virgin white.

" The GAT-X215 Matsuri Gundam and GAT-X228 Authority Gundam," Le Creuset spoke up. Obviously it was in my direction. " These are the prototype models we have made based on the Gundams we seized from Heliopolis. We've been making radical changes in design and abilities to make them lighter and easier for battle. Pay close attention to this Hayase. You will need to know this."

In a swift movement, the Authority dodged and came back from behind, in a movement I blinked and missed, damaging the Matsuri from behind and breaking a part of its lower mechanics.  
Le Creuset eased a headset into his ear, lifting his head, still leaving two fingers on the set itself.

" That's good for today, Lieutenant. You are improving."

The Matsuri floated back, then the boosters cut in and it flew above and out of view - onto the boarding deck to be taken into the hangar for repair. The Authority stayed in place, hovering lower so its middle part was almost level with us.  
The cabin elevator opened, taking the pilot out on a platform.

" Thank you Commander," came a female voice as the pilot appeared and stepped on the platform, giving a salute. I blinked. She was a very good Gundam pilot, I would give her that much. But as far as I knew - she was with ZAFT. Unless I came to know her for myself, she would always be a bad person in my eyes.  
Always.

" Reboard your Gundam and come to the hangar. There is someone we would like you to meet," he ordered her, shifting an unseen gaze in my direction.  
" Understood."  
Le Creuset stood back and began to walk in the direction of the Gundam hangar. His team followed. I watched the Authority float out of view before I, less than intently, followed behind.

" So.. you're our new teammate huh, Hayase?"

I came to a halt. The green haired boy infront of me turned, looking at me gently with his bright brown eyes. He smiled and offered his hand.  
" My name's Nicol. Nicol Amarfi."  
Not even thinking of hesitance, I slid my hand into his and smiled back. " My... name's Sakura."  
His attitude towards me, was much like Tolle's had been. We made our way to meet up with the others. I was quiet most of the way. My heart was tightening with each memory that brought me closer and closer to Tolle.  
I missed him.  
I missed him in a way that couldn'tve been explained in a million years. To other people.. maybe. But I surely wouldn't be able to comprehend.

" Hayase."

I halted and raised my head. " Y.. Yes sir?"  
Le Creuset stood back to let a young woman, barely standing as tall as his shoulder, step forward, wearing a uniform that was a combination of light purple and black. I quickly ran it through my head as to what she could've been - then I remembered Creuset had called her 'Lieutenant.'  
So I guess that's what she was.  
She raised her head, easing her let down, long blonde hair behind her ears with a gentle ease. She smiled almost cutely at me.

" Lieutenant Takeuya - this is the girl I told you about," said Le Creuset. " You'll be training her in the proper usage and proper battle techniques in use of a Gundam."

My body clenched. I knew it was coming somehow. I didn't want to use a Gundam. They were only weapons. Weapons made to kill and destroy.  
I couldn't argue with him, and I knew that. If I had, somehow I felt how my future would be. My stomach tightened at the though.

" I see."

Lieutenant Takeuya made her way up to me, looking me up and down, then walking around me.

" My my. She's just in peak health condition, isn't she Sir?"

She smiled at me again. I didn't feel the need to smile back. I didn't want to.

" You and I are going to have a lot of fun here today, Miss Hayase," she whispered to me.

I would have replied, if and only if, the alarms in the hangar hadn't gone off. Athrun barely glanced at me before he dashed for the lower level to get suited up in his Gundam. Le Creuset almost grimaced.  
Lieutenant Takeuya blinked her eyes.

" Oh my... well, it wouldn't hurt to bring her out on the field, right Sir? Undertrained or not." she said, looking up at Le Creuset. " I'm sure her teammates would easily be able to protect her while she's getting used to her controls."

Le Creuset smirked at me.

" Maybe she'll prove what she's worth out there."

I didn't like those words, from the moment the first syllable had slipped out. It made me feel more than sick to my stomach.  
Times like this I wished they had just killed me. I never saw myself wanting to be a soldier like this.  
My father had even advised me, long before I was old enough to understand.  
I wish I had been old enough to understand. His words may have helped me right about now.

__

  
_  
_


End file.
